God of Destruction
The Gods of Destruction or Hakaishin, literal meaning "Destruction God" are beings who destroy planets, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Creation, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe. Along with the Supreme Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. Overview There is a God of Destruction for each of the twelve universes. Once every millennium, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. In some occasions, the gods can also come together to deal with threats to existence or stability of their universe or universes. Gods of Destruction, due to being considerably stronger than Supreme Kais by nature, are usually more capable of dealing with universal threats than Supreme Kais, however, they seem to have no obligation to heed the commands of Supreme Kais, and thus tend to be whimsical as to which threats to eliminate. A God Of Destruction is not allowed to travel through time (though Whis can transport Beerus through time to the Time Nest were the Supreme Kai of Time resides if he wishes to speak with her or at her request. Though the Gods of Destruction may enjoy their duty, some going as far as to revel in it, they are not inherently evil, and are actually well-mannered and kind-hearted when on a good mood or at ease. Also, at least in the cases of Beerus and Champa, food is their natural way to calm down and socialize, going as far as becoming friends with mortals if they are pleased enough, though they remain serious and do not joke around when doing their job. The Gods of Destruction are linked to the Supreme Kais of their universe, and, if all of the Supreme Kais were to die, the God of Destruction would too, as a way to offset the balance of the respective universe. Only the deities themselves and their assistants possess such knowledge, and only few outside of the certain high ranks including mortals have been entrusted with this knowledge.4 Beerus, the God of Destruction from the seventh universe, is the one who sealed Old Kai in the Z Sword. His administrative zone includes planet Earth. Each God of Destruction has an Angel attendant, like Whis for Beerus and Vados for Champa. If a God of Destruction dies, their Angel attendant will become inactive until a new god appears. According to Whis, the other gods of destruction are considerably more violent than Beerus and Champa. Another God of Destruction, Champa, appears along with his attendant, Vados. He is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He has been searching for the Super Dragon Balls for decades, searching in both Universe 6 and Universe 7. According to the Omni-King, he has the power to appoint new Gods of Destruction if he feels that someone is not doing their job to the best of their ability. This is shown in Dragon Ball Super when the Zen-Oh jokingly suggests the appointments of new gods, which scares both Beerus and Champa. While the Gods of Destruction are generally fearless of most deities and mortals, they are shown to fearfully respect Zen-Oh due to his power and possession. This fear causes them to ironically behave in a manner similar to how most mortals and deities react when in the presence of a God of Destruction. Power The Gods of Destruction are among the mightiest entities in the multiverse, strong enough to be universally feared, not only by mortals, but even by other Gods. They rival their counterparts of creation, the Supreme Kais. However, they are not all-powerful, as they must still answer to Zen-Oh, and they are at their most vulnerable if any others were to bring harm to any of the Supreme Kais, which causes their undoing in the future due to the actions of the two evil incarnations of Zamasu. Beerus has shown the ability to "destroy" a particular object or being on contact without the need to fight, such as a planet or a criminal Kaio as punishment; it is unknown, though it is highly likely, if all Gods of Destruction also hold this power. This ability is absolute as it can even destroy non-corporal entities such as ghosts of deceased beings in the anime, as it is capable of "destroying" their soul, sending them to Other World. Contrary to the Supreme Kais, Gods of destruction seem to manifest their godhood in raw destructive power, while Supreme Kais manifest it in the ability to create and spread life across the universe, due to the nature of their abilities, Gods of Destruction tend to have higher combat abilities than their counterparts. Both Beerus and Champa are considered to be weaker than their angel attendants, though it is unknown if this applies to all the Gods of Destruction. Category:Titles Category:God